The Horror of Our Love
by Sharkenstein
Summary: What would you do if your ex-lover were to stalk you to your new school and kills everyone you know because you had left him without saying goodbye?
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

What would you do if your ex-lover were to stalk you to your new school and kills everyone you know because you had left him without saying a proper goodbye? What would you say to him if the both of you were standing face-to-face with each other and there is no way to escape from him?

Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson knew each other and were in love way before they transferred to McKinley and Dalton. Because gays are not accepted in some places in the world, they get bullied around a lot especially by the popular kids in school. They went on a killing spree and no one ever suspected them being the murderers.

Not wanting to be involved with the lifestyle anymore, Sam leaves Blaine without saying goodbye as he feared of the boy's reaction to his leaving. Soon, he starts receiving letters and emails from his ex-lover to come back to him. Mails turn to parcels and parcels turns to threats.

His new friends starts dying one after another.

The real question is: How can you deal with it all? Do you pack up and run again? Or do you stay and fight the boy you're still madly in love with?

**A/N: Okay, so this is literally my first try in writing a serial killer fiction – especially with having two Glee characters as the main people. Nonetheless, I'm still proud of the prologue. Do you guys think I need to improve on anything? I know the next few chapters would be exciting to write! :D**

**Prologue**

Sam stared at the blood dripping down onto the concrete floor from his left hand, letting the emotions roll in. He had just killed someone – again. He didn't meant for it to happen this way. In fact, he had promised himself to never do this again. But he couldn't help it. He would do just about anything for _him_.

"Sam, come here," a male voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Sam dropped the knife he was holding with his other hand and turned to Blaine Anderson – the boy he loved deeply. His eyes wandered down towards the corpse by Blaine's feet, noticing how Blaine had become more... sadistic in his killings. The corpse had his abdomen ripped open with a blunt knife; Blaine making sure the victim's stomach were taken out and stomped upon.

Sam remained at the spot he was in, not wanting to step any closer to his lover. Blaine bent down and reached his hand into the victim's ribcage, trying to find for something in particular. Sam couldn't help but to frown and look away instead to the other corpse he had killed.

"Sam," Blaine called out for him again, there was a certain tone of anger and impatience buried deep within. "_Come here_."

Sam cringed at the tone and took a few small steps towards his lover, staring at his own feet. He felt Blaine grab his jaw, forcing him to look into the boy's chocolate brown eyes as he tried not to yelp in pain at the strength the other boy had. He tried shrugging his face away but Blaine wouldn't let go.

Blaine moved forward to press his lips against the sandy brown-haired boy's. Once upon a time, something like this would've thrilled him but now, now he was just tired of it all. Sam gathered enough strength to pull away from his lover's grip and took a step back.

"You promised we wouldn't go around doing this anymore," he said softly, looking back down at his black Converse sneakers.

Silence filled the room and he could feel Blaine staring at him in disbelief. Sam tried to push away all the negative thoughts that were trying to invade his mind as he wiped away the wet and sticky substance on his face.

"Don't you love how free you feel after killing them?" Blaine asked as he daringly took a step forward. Sam had to force himself not to take another step back as his lover took him by the shoulders. "Don't you feel good knowing that people like them – who makes people like us want to kill ourselves – deserves the punishment? Sammy, we're helping society here."

Sam didn't move or look up into Blaine's eyes. Sam was a little taller than the other boy was so he looked up at the ceiling instead – a way to make sure Blaine couldn't see his real emotions. Blaine could see that his words were not having an effect on the other boy anymore. Instead, he did the next best thing he could think of.

"Sam," Blaine cupped his lover's face and made him look down at him. "Have you forgotten what those guys did to _you_?" he questioned, causing the latter to ball his fists.

Of course he remembered what those _jocks_ did to him. And they deserved to die. _All of _them deserved to die and have their penises castrated.

Blaine smirked a little but like a switch, it was gone in an instant as he continued, "We're just taking law into our own hands because the cops cannot do _jack_ about it."

Sam had that face – the face that told the curly-haired boy that he had a point. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, squeezing the boy comfortingly. He didn't speak a word. After a few silent moments, he pulled away and tip-toed so he could kiss the other boy on the lips with passion and lust. The other boy returned the same passionate kiss, dipping his head down so Blaine didn't have to be on his toes as he pulled the latter closer to him.

Blaine made a gutteral groan as his hands played with the button on Sam's jeans, fingers making their way down to the zippers. As they began to take each other's clothes off, Sam couldn't help but to think of the fact that he needed to leave this lifestyle Blaine seem to be enjoying.

He needed out.

:::::

Sam turned off the ignition to his black SUV before he looked out to stare at the red-bricked Manor before him. For so long he had tried to come up with reasons to stay behind with the boy he loves deeply. So many reasons not to leave. Then again, there were much better reasons for him to leave this town – or rather, leave the life he's lead for so long – behind.

He looked into the rear-view mirror to his kid brother and sister – Stevie and Stacey Evans – sleeping peacefully in the back seat of the car. They were the only one true reason he knew he had to leave. All he had was them and all they had was him. Their parents' are both dead – to Sam, they were, anyway.

If he didn't leave town and if he were to get caught for his crimes, what would become of them?

Now, here he was, bags packed and ready to leave. _No regrets_, he thought sullenly to himself as he got out of his vehicle and started walking towards the front door to Blaine's house. The walk to the porch seemed longer than they usually were. Maybe it was because of his own reluctance to say goodbye. Maybe it was because he knew how Blaine was going to react if he knew Sam was leaving him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he stood by the front door and took out an envelope he had kept in the pocket of his jeans. Sam stared at the white envelope, wondering if leaving Blaine a letter of apology was a good idea. Still, he owe the other boy enough to explain everything.

Taking a deep breath, Sam slipped the envelope under the door, turned on his heels and left the place without looking back once. _New beginning_, he chanted in his head repeatedly.

::::

He didn't know why he couldn't sleep well that night. Blaine kept tossing and turning on his bed until he finally gave up and got out of the sheets. Sam hadn't call him once that day and honestly, he was becoming worried for the latter. Sure, they may have had an argument that day but Sam wasn't the kind to completely ignore him after that stupid fight.

He shook his head, telling himself that he was imagining things as he started down the stairs towards the kitchen. As he was making his way to the kitchen downstairs, his eyes seem to caught something on the floor by the front door.

Curious, he walked over and spotted a piece of white envelope. When he saw the messy handwriting scribbled on the front side, he knew instantly who it was from. He frowned as he picked it up, not bothering to take out the letter inside. It was just another one of Sam's 'break-up' letter – something Blaine was used to after the many months spent with the other boy. Quite honestly, he could already imagine the contents written inside. He sighed and pressed on the speed-dial to Sam's cellphone.

His frown deepened when he heard the operator telling him the number he was calling is no longer in use. He tried calling on the same number once more only to be given the same result. He looked down at the envelope, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

Had Sam meant what he said about leaving him?

Already dressed in his blue hoodie and jeans, Blaine grabbed his car-key on the side table next to the front door and left his house in a hurry. He sped over to Sam's small two-storey house and got out of his car without turning off the engine.

The house was dark and it seemed as though no one is living in the place anymore. Blaine tried to assure himself that he was just imagining things and that Sam wouldn't _really_ leave him. He pressed on the doorbell and waited anxiously for someone to answer the door.

When no one did, he knocked on the door and called out for his lover's name. As time passed on by, he started to grow furious and impatient. "Sam!" he called out angrily, banging on the door.

No answer.

He cursed out loud and stomped towards his car and slammed the door shut. "Fuck!" he screamed inside and started hitting his palms on the steering wheel in anger.

_"I don't need a lot of things_  
><em>I can get by with nothing<em>  
><em>Of all the blessings life can bring<em>  
><em>I've always needed something<em>  
><em>But I've got all I want<em>  
><em>When it comes to loving you<em>  
><em>You're my only reason<em>  
><em>You're my only truth "<em>

Blaine slowly calmed down as he listened to the song being played on the radio, his breaths becoming shallow.

_"I need you like water_  
><em>Like breath, like rain<em>  
><em>I need you like mercy<em>  
><em>From heaven's gate<em>  
><em>There's a freedom in your arms<em>  
><em>That carries me through<em>  
><em>I need you"<em>

Slowly, the anger turned to tears and before he know it, tears started rolling down his pale cheeks. Sam left him and now he was all alone. How could Sam be so evil to really leave him like that? Didn't he love him? He turned to glare at the white envelope on the passenger seat like it was some sort of a threat to him.

_"You're the hope that moves me_  
><em>To courage again<em>  
><em>You're the love that rescues me<em>  
><em>When the cold winds, rage<em>  
><em>And it's so amazing<em>  
><em>'cause that's just how you are<em>  
><em>And I can't turn back now<em>  
><em>'cause you've brought me too far "<em>

He crushed the unopened envelope with one hand in anger.

Did Sam really think he could leave Blaine with nothing but a stupid letter? How did he expect Blaine to react? Be all calm and collected about it?

If Sam really thought he could do this to _Blaine Anderson_, he's got another thing coming. **_I'm going to find you Sammy. And if I do, I will make you mine again_**, he swore to himself. _**Even if I have to kill. I will make you mine again**._


	2. Chapter 1: Don't You Remember

**A/N: So I know this is a late entry but I've been so busy with school and everything, I couldn't find the time to write. Finally found the time and I'm quite happy with the way it worked out. I'm going to update the story once or even maybe twice a week, so yeah. (: **

**Chapter 1: Don't You Remember**

Blaine was glaring at the menu board, seething with fury. _How dare he move on_, he thought angrily in his head.

"_Hey buddy, move it already!_" someone at the back called out.

He gritted his teeth, his grip on his wallet tightened. Still, he kept his face composed as he got to the counter to order his daily cup of caramel latte. After all, he had to keep up with his dapper appearance what with him wearing his new school uniform.

After a few weeks of not sleeping and continuous searching, he had finally found Sam: Lima, Ohio.

_Nice try Sammy, but you can't get rid of me easy_, Blaine thought as he paid for his cup with a gracious smile towards the barista and went towards his new friends from school sitting by a table in Lima Bean. He made sure he remembered the face of the person who had called him from behind before taking a seat by the table as well.

"If you really want to be one of us, you're going to have to at least perform in front of a crowd once," one of his new friends - Wes said while David nodded his head in agreement.

As luck would have it, there happened to be a stage to the left inside the coffee shop and anyone could go up there to perform. He excused himself and walked up towards the manager of the place and politely asked for permission to perform a song up on stage. The manager nodded his head and Blaine smiled once more before climbing up the stage and took an acoustic guitar, plugging the chord into the amplifier and tapped on the microphone.

"Just thought of giving a little acoustic performance just so I can secure my position as a Warbler," Blaine smiled at the crowd who was looking up at him curiously as he started to tune the guitar to get the right sound.

He started strumming softly, keeping his eyes on the ground before averting his gaze towards his two seniors and started singing.

_**"When will I see you again?**_

_**You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said**_

_**No final kiss to seal anything**_

_**I had no idea of the state we were in."**_

He sang with such grace and emotions, strumming onto the strings lightly as he thought about what he had seen two days ago.

::::

Blaine had managed to find the school Sam had transfered himself in within a few days of being in Lima. That day, he had decided on showing up to let Sam know that quiting wasn't the way out. No one quits on Blaine Anderson.

No one.

He was in his usual black polo tee and dark blue jeans next to the water cooler by the hallway, trying to blend in with the kids in McKinley High. At first, Blaine was a little surprised Sam had transfered himself into a public school after _everything _they've been through in their old school.

It came as a double surprise when he found out Sam had joined the school's football team and had gotten himself the quarterback position. He scoffed to himself before a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Whipping his head around, he saw Sam with a small-framed teenage boy who had a great sense of fashion - by the clothes he was wearing - and Blaine could tell immediately that the kid, Kurt Hummel, was playing for the same team like him.

He frowned when he saw how the kid was trying his hardest to flirt with Sam, not liking what he was seeing. Sam had tried to get away from the latter but it seemed as though this Hummel kid wasn't about to give it up.

He was about to step forward when he realized it probably wasn't a good idea to appear out of the blue and freak the boy out. So he took a step back and watched them talk to each other before Kurt walked away.

_**"When was the last time you thought of me?**_

_**Or have you completely erased me from your memories?**_

_**I often think about where I went wrong.**_

_**The more I do, the less I know."**_

Blaine had followed Sam everywhere that day - like Invisible Woman in Fantastic Four with no pun intended. He saw Sam entering the shower room and decided to lurk around in the hallway for about half an hour before he saw the boy exiting the room. He frowned when two guys in the school's varsity jacket was headed towards the blonde with a cup of slushie in their hands.

He frowned even deeper when he saw them throw the icy cold drink to Sam's face, the latter caught off-guard. _Oh no they did not_, Blaine thought angrily as he started to take a step forward again. Before he could do anything though, he spotted a blonde cheerleader who looks like the replica of a life-sized Barbie coming to Sam's rescue.

He watched as something sparkled in blonde boy's eyes when the cheerleader helped him remove the slushie from his face, feeling his heart break at the thought that Sam Evans moving on - to a chick, no less.

"_Lor Menari_," Sam said to the girl and Blaine frowned, balling his fists.

It was what Sam had told him once before a long time ago. It means...

"_ - You have pretty eyes_," Sam had finished his thoughts.

Anger was apparent in the smaller boy's face as he spun around in his heels and stormed out the place like a hurricane.

::::

_**"I gave you the space so you could breathe, **_

_**I kept my distance so you would be free, **_

_**And hope that you find the missing piece**_

_**To bring you back to me."**_

Blaine sang, putting his heartfelt emotion into the song as he thought of Sam.

_**"Why don't you remember, don't you remember?**_

_**The reason you loved me before, **_

_**Baby please remember me once more."**_

He finished his song and paused, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He wasn't about to cry in front of everyone. That would be ridiculous. Plus, if he cried, his anger will disappear. And he didn't want for that to happen.

At first, the crowd were all silent. But then they roared into an applause causing Blaine to smile as he stood up and placed the acoustic guitar back to its original place.

He climbed down the stage and headed towards his group of seniors, to which they gave him the thumbs up. Blaine released his perfect smile and thanked them graciously as they started discussing song numbers for Sectionals. Blaine kept quiet, listening to their conversation at first but soon found himself drifting away in his own thoughts.

The only reason he joined Dalton Academy's Glee Club was because he heard the New Directions would be at Sectionals too. Sam had joined that club. The chances of them competing against each other would be high. That was what Blaine wanted. He knew his voice was good enough to be the lead vocalist in the Warblers and sure enough, after a few rehearsals with Dalton's Glee Club, he had managed to climb his way to the top just like that.

He was going to give Sam the surprise of his life.

He looked up when he saw the same guy who had called out to him leaving the shop. Turning to his peers, he gave them a nice smile and told them he had to leave as he needed to get his work done. They said goodbye and Blaine left.

If only they knew what the word '_work_' really meant to him.


End file.
